Una vez más
by Yelai
Summary: Nunca conoció a su madre, su padre siempre le dijo partió joven, antes de verle crecer pero decía que era una mujer muy buena, fuerte, bondadosa, inteligente y bella. Marcus le decía que su amor había nacido de una buena amistad, y que esa amistad había surgido en el campo de batalla, aún así, no había ningún retrato de ella en el castillo lo que a Roy siempre le carcomía.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fire Emblem no son de mi pertenencia. Sólo los uso por y para entretenimiento._**

* * *

Su dolor de cabeza iba en aumento con cada golpeteo en la puerta, lanzando un sonoro suspiro de cansancio, accedió al permiso de entrar en su despacho personal. Wolt apareció en el marco, cargando varios papeles, dejando una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- ¡Estos son los últimos, Lord Roy! – Anunció – Ya que estos no son de urgencia, podrá revisarlos después.

\- ¿En serio? ¡Gracias!

Con su mejor amigo en la habitación, dejó los modales y se recargó por completo en el respaldo de la silla. Comenzaba a dolerle el cuello y la espalda. Sabía que ser Marqués no era fácil, pero no le dijeron que sería muy agotador.

\- Ah, por cierto. La señorita Janel ha llegado hoy

Los nombres de todos sus conocidos cruzaron por su mente, hasta finalmente hallar el mencionado.

Janel, la hija de la estratega que ayudó a su padre en una guerra hace veinte años atrás, Mark. Con la misma astucia, valentía e inteligencia que la grande de Elibe.

Se hablaban bien, se conocieron de niños e incluso se encontraron un par de veces en Etruria durante la guerra contra Zephiel; No la contrató pues ella tenía asuntos que arreglar en Ilia y la última vez que se vieron fue en su titulación. Sus padres fueron grandes amigos y aunque no creció con ella como lo hizo con Lilina y Wolt, podía considerarla de la familia.

\- ¿Dónde está? – Preguntó levantándose

\- Estaba hablando con su prometida – Respondió

Roy se casaría en unos días, y quería adelantar todo su trabajo para tener un tiempo con su futura esposa.

\- ¿Podrías verificar que todos los preparativos estén listos?

\- ¡Por supuesto!

Wolt se retiró con un saludo formal y Roy suspiró, su amigo aún no entendía que era su hermano y no era necesario el formalismo. Sus huesos se acomodaron y él tomó aire para soltarlo pesadamente pero con un poco de tranquilidad.

Salió de su despacho tomando un pequeño paseo entre los pasillos del castillo de Pherae. Aún le dolía la pérdida de su padre, no pudo ganarle a la enfermedad y se le fue arrebatado antes de su gran día, afortunadamente, Eliwood presenció el día en que su hijo seguiría con su legado.

Nunca conoció a su madre, su padre siempre le dijo partió joven, antes de verle crecer pero decía que era una mujer muy buena, fuerte, bondadosa, inteligente y bella.

Marcus le decía que su amor había nacido de una buena amistad, y que esa amistad había surgido en el campo de batalla, aún así, no había ningún retrato de ella en el castillo lo que a Roy siempre le carcomía.

Lady Lyndis le dijo que su padre había tenido varias pretendientes, entre ellas, la madre de Janel, Mark. Sabía que Mark no habría sido pues, a pesar de tener el mismo color de ojos que él, Janel presumía cada que podía a su padre, al menos, hasta que éste perdió la vida como mercenario un año atrás.

Lord Hector le mencionó otras tres, dos mujeres que provenían de las montañas frías y una joven noble.

Roy odiaba esa incertidumbre y por más que intentase preguntar quién fue su madre, nadie le daba razón.

\- ¡Allí está el futuro desdichado! Cuando leí tu carta, no creí que de verdad te casarías tan joven. Tu prometida es muy linda, eso lo justifica.

Hablando de la que podría haber sido su hermana…

Janel le abrazó con una esencia muy reconocible a lo lejos.

De mismo color de ojos que él, cabello castaño y una vestimenta que no lucía como un noble. Sus padres no fueron nobles, por lo que no tenía razón para vestir como uno.

\- Me alegra verte por aquí – Confesó

\- Oye, cada que nos vemos, traes cara de pocos amigos – Torció la boca cruzándose de brazos – La primera y última vez que te vi sonreír, fue cuando nos conocimos. Siempre traes mala cara. La guerra ya acabó y estás a unos días de casarte, ¿No es momento de que sonrías?

Le había comentado su malestar a Wolt y él no supo que decir pues sus padres siempre estuvieron con él en todo momento, Lilina le opinó que lo mejor era aprovechar y querer el momento pues ella tampoco conoció a su madre y perdió a Hector no hace mucho.

Así que Janel no sería la excepción.

La joven estratega esperó a su desahogo, asintiendo a cada palabra, comprendiendo de qué hablaba.

\- Ah, vaya caso. Mi padre casi nunca estuvo en casa – Comentó – Siempre estuvo fuera, sólo recuerdo de él cuando me cantaba y me gusta recordar eso. ¿Quieres que te hable de mi madre? ¡Ella desapareció! Que madre tan más desnaturalizada, dejar a su pequeño retoño con un hombre que se la pasa fuera de casa mientras coquetea con señoritas…

Bufó y Roy soltó una risilla.

\- Sólo me gustaría saber quién fue… ¿Cómo era?

Janel le puso una mano en su hombro y sonrió.

\- Yo siento que no conozco a mi madre, de no ser por tu padre, habría vivido en la calle.

\- ¿Y por qué tanto presumes al tuyo si sabes como es?

\- ¡Porque es grandioso! ¡Nadie sabe usar la lanza como él!

Bueno, él también presumiría a su padre o al menos, haría ver que fue un buen hombre.

\- Ambos no conocemos a nuestras madres, ¿No es duro eso? – Suspiró llevándose una mano al pecho en modo dramático - ¡Deberíamos hacer una obra con eso!

Por un momento, su mal humor se fue.

\- ¿Te imaginas si tuviéramos la oportunidad de conocer a nuestras familias?

La ojiazul levantó una ceja al verle mirar el cielo.

\- ¿Hablas de un viaje al pasado?

\- ¿No sería grandioso? – Realmente se había emocionado de una sola idea – A pesar de ser sólo unos minutos, me habría gustado verles…

\- Roy… - No quería romperle su burbuja de ilusión, y no lo haría - ¿Por qué no vamos a la ciudadela un rato? ¡Vamos a la tienda de pociones!

Janel sabía que algo así sería imposible, pero Roy no estaba en el mejor estado. Una ilusión no estaba mal, aunque sea por unos segundos, lo que sea para reanimar al joven marqués.

\- ¿Pociones?

\- ¡Sí! ¡Apuesto que alguna bruja podría ayudarnos! ¿O qué tal la chamán de la que me hablaste?... ¡Ah, Niime!

\- Ella está en Ilia.

\- Bueno, lo intenté. Igual, no te cuesta nada ir a dar un chequeo allí. ¿Qué dices?

Aunque sea por unos segundos, quería ver a su madre…

\- ¡De acuerdo! ¡Vamos!

* * *

 _Bueno, pues esto surgió cuando jugaba Blazing Sword pero en inglés, notando como se refieren a Mark (Pues sí se nota ese género, chica o chico. En español siempre se refería a él como varón aunque fuese femenino:c) Se hará una versión del juego más profunda, con Roy involucrado, pasando de la historia a unos cuantos capítulos extras. ¿Serán los 21? No lo sé, dependerá de cómo sea recibido._

 _Tengo el OC de Janel como la hija predeterminada de Mark independiente del género (Algo así como Morgan o Kanna)._

 _¿Habrá alguna pareja oficial? Muchos toman el EliwoodxNinian canon, yo no, por lo que no será la ship aquí. El resto, se irán viendo conforme al progreso._

 _¿Qué dicen? ¿Esto merece continuación? Necesito saber sus opiniones. Por lo mientras..._

 _¡Nos vemos!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fire Emblem no son de mi pertenencia.**_

* * *

La gente le saluda con una reverencia, otros le saludaban con algún ademán y otros simplemente le llamaban por su nombre pues para él, no era necesaria algún tipo de formalidad.

Las calles de Pherae rebosaban de alegría, algunas calles poseían decoraciones que se extendían entre casa y casa, los músicos tocaban algo especial al ver a su marqués pasearse entre sus calle, la gente se reunía alrededor de la fuente central para bailar y regocijarse. El marqués se casaría y todos le harían ver a la futura Marquesa, la vida que su nación poseía.

Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro al recibir una paleta de una pequeña niña que iba junto con su hermano mayor, o eso pensaba él.

\- Oye, Lilina me dijo que estaban organizando la formación de la famosa Liga Lyciana entre Pherae y Ositia. ¿Es cierto?

Roy asintió desenvolviendo la paleta para comerla.

\- ¿Pero eso no es cuando ambos países son unificados por sus líderes? Ya sabes, si tú y Lilina se casan.

\- Créeme cuando te digo que lo tengo resuelto – Janel torció la boca y él le sonrió – Esta es una oportunidad de agrandar nuestro país, ponernos a la par con Etruria y Biran, y ¿Quién sabe? Que Arcadia finalmente se presente.

\- Arcadia no lo hará, es mejor mantenerse bajo la sombra. Tienen su propio sistema que han perdurado hasta hoy y además, no creo que al resto de la gente le agrade saber que aún hay gente con sangre dragón hasta la fecha, aunque la única es Fa e Idoun, ¿No?

\- Hablando de eso… ¿Tu padre no te comentó nada acerca de la guerra pasada?

\- Casi no hablamos, pero sí, me comentó que conoció a un par de chicos que eran dragones, pero siempre se hicieron pasar por un bardo y una bailarina. Volvieron a su tierra y no creo que esa fuese Arcadia.

\- Mi padre nunca me habló de esa guerra – Roy siguió – Fue Merlinus pues Marcus tampoco me decía nada. Un par de dragones atrapados en Elibe bajo el yugo de alguien con el único deseo de traer a más dragones

\- Ah, eso me recuerda alguien

Roy rió y Janel le siguió sin dejarle de guiar por las calles hacia la tienda de pociones que le había comentado.

\- Me hubiera gustado conocer esa guerra

\- Pides muchas cosas, Roy – La castaña suspiró – Sólo puedo cumplirte una y esa es ver a tu madre un rato, ¿No?

\- ¿Y crees que puedes cumplirla?

Jan negó, pero no frente a él, sólo para sí. No podría, pero conocía un hechizo que lo haría por sólo segundos.

\- Vamos, no estamos lejos

Ella le siguió guiando por las calles de la ciudadela de Pherae, poco a poco, la música y la vida comenzaron a apagarse.

El silencio y la desconfianza emergían sobre su piel a cada paso que daba en las oscuras calles. La gente era nula y Roy quería pensar que era porque todos estaban en el centro celebrando una futura fiesta.

\- ¿Cómo conoces estas calles?

\- El trabajo de una estratega es conocer todo el terreno – Comentó guiñándole un ojo

No sabía si estar agradecido de contratarla en la guerra pasada o no.

Janel le guió por las calles más bajas de Pherae, donde el sonido no existía y la luz del sol no llegaba a tocar las esquinas. Donde la gente mostraba más que una apariencia de terror y mala vibra.

Le guió a una de las casas, ¿Esa era la tienda?

\- Bien, estamos aquí

\- ¿Esta es? Creí que… sería una tienda por el centro – Tragó

\- Bueno, una del centro no te daría lo que yo

Janel tocó la puerta por el puño tres veces, tras una pausa de quince segundos, volvió a tocar, esta vez, con un poco de más fuerza con tal de ser escuchada. Treinta segundos después, la puerta se abrió emitiendo un chirrido espantoso mientras la oscuridad impedía toda la vista hacia adentro.

\- Andando

Janel entró sin miedo y Roy le siguió con un poco de recelo.

La puerta se cerró de golpe y él pegó un pequeño saltito en su lugar.

\- Tranquilo, Roy – Jan rió – No te pasará nada

\- Tienes amistades muy extrañas – Confesó con una risilla nerviosa

\- Esta era una amistad de mi madre más que nada – Se aclaró la voz y gritó - ¡Señorita Jean, soy yo, Janel!

Pasos serios y pesados resonaron en todo lugar, Roy no podía identificar de dónde venía y la oscuridad del lugar no ayudaba en nada. Pronto, antorchas se encendieron mostrando el interior. Había un mostrador simple al fondo, detrás, estanterías con botellas que no lograba identificar que contenían. La puerta que conectaba detrás del mostrador se abrió y la figura de una mujer apareció.

Roy creía que, por ser amistad de Mark, aquella mujer aparentaría una edad más adulta, pero parecía diez años mayor solamente.

\- Ah, Janel… - Salió del mostrador para abrazar a la joven de ojos azules – La última vez fue hace un mes. ¿Ya no has necesitado aquella poción?

\- No, ya no, pero conozco a quien sí

Janel se giró a él haciendo por inercia lo mismo a la mujer.

Una mujer joven y atractiva, con un aura de terror y desconfianza.

\- Roy, ella es Jean, conoció a mis padres cuando éstos salieron de Pherae para Caelin – Comenzó a explicar – La ayudaron cuando estaba siendo asaltada. Es muy buena con la magia.

\- Mucho gusto – Roy continuó haciéndole una reverencia – Mi nombre es Roy, Marqués de Pherae.

\- ¿Marqués? ¿Tú eres el hijo de Eliwood?

\- ¿Conoció a mi padre?

\- No tengo el gusto, afortunadamente… Pero Mark hablaba maravillas de él. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, muchacho?

Los nervios no le dejaron hablar. Janel se alejó un poco para poder charlar con la mujer, ella escuchaba atenta mientras Roy sólo miraba los contenidos de los frascos en las repisas desde detrás del mostrador. Digno de un cuento de terror.

\- Ya entiendo, tengo la poción adecuada.

Ella regresó a detrás del mostrador, buscando un frasco con la poción que sabía le sería útil. Roy le envió una mirada interrogante a Janel, quién sólo le alzó el pulgar y una sonrisa demostrándole que todo estaría bien.

Después de un rato, Jean regresó con un frasco negro al que no podía vérsele el líquido.

\- Bebe esto durante esta noche, en un lugar cómodo de preferencia – Explicó entregándole dicho material – Entrarás en un sueño profundo, y vivirás lo que tu mente y corazón dicten.

Roy recibió el frasco, mirándole dudoso.

\- ¿Y funciona? ¿Qué si quiero ver el pasado? ¿Qué contiene esto?

\- Eso es un secreto, muchacho. Pero si no confías en mí, pregúntale los resultados a Janel.

Ella silbó y Roy levantó una ceja. Algo le había ocultado con respecto a dicha mujer.

\- Muchas gracias – Respondió buscando una bolsa con oro

\- Déjalo, pequeño. Si la poción funciona, será gratis.

Roy miró a Janel y ésta le sonrió con un asentimiento leve. Todo estaría bien.

\- ¡Gracias, señorita Jean!

\- A ustedes, jovencitos. Siempre es un placer ayudar a los conocidos de Mark.

Se despidieron desde la puerta, entonces ésta se cerró y un viento gélido les golpeó el rostro.

\- ¿Por qué dijo que consultara resultados contigo?

Ahora fue su turno para reír nerviosa, finalmente suspiró devastada.

\- Después de que mi padre falleciera, me quedé sola. Quería ver a ambos una vez más, así que recurrí a Jean al recordar los cuentos de mi padre como héroe. – Siguió – Ella me dio la misma poción y, creas o no, estuve ahí con ellos. Viéndoles, hablarles, tocarles. Era una ilusión, pero era una realidad.

\- ¿Y crees que funcione conmigo?

\- Si lo pides desde el pasado antes de que tu madre muriera, entonces sí.

Por un momento, le ilusionó.

* * *

\- ¿Listo?

No realmente, admitía sentir miedo de qué pudiera pasar en caso de que funcionara o no, en caso de dormir y no despertar.

\- Mira, hagamos algo – Ella sacó una pequeña botella semi vacía – Lo tomaremos juntos, ¿Bien? Despertaremos cuando queramos hacerlo.

\- De acuerdo

Se acomodaron en el suelo, entre cobijas y almohadas que pudieran ser de comodidad. Alzaron la botella hacia el techo y tras una sincronización de palabras, las bebieron hasta el fondo al mismo tiempo.

Se arrojaron al suelo, mirando el techo sin decir una sola palabra.

\- ¿Por qué no somos hermanos? – Preguntó él

\- Porque Santa Elimine así lo quiso – Respondió ella con una risa ligera cubriéndose con una de las mantas - No te habría podido soportar como hermano

\- Tienes razón – Rió él – Estamos mejor siendo amigos

\- Aunque… Tampoco estaría mal

Antes de caer presa del sueño, Roy deseó conocer a Mark.

* * *

 _ **LordFalconX:**_ _Entiendo que pienses eso, pero Sword of Seals salió antes de Blazing Sword y para acomodar ese apoyo, se crearon los personajes. Pero como sabes, Fiora es la que proviene de las montañas nevadas (Ilia) y Ninian sólo se menciona que es un dragón de Hielo._ _No hay canon para Eliwood pues no tendría opción de apoyo (Como Marth, Sigurd y Micaiah que directamente tienen su final con otro personaje) El punto es que yo no lo considero canon pues, al igual que el resto de ships con Eliwood, se destruyen inmediatamente con argumentos que demuestra que no son canon, aunque te invito a leer el resto de la historia sólo por entretenimiento. Tienes el derecho a dejarla en caso de no estar conforme. Saludos._

 _A partir de aquí, se muestra la historia de Fire Emblem Blazing Sword. Sin más, me despido de esta actualización rápida y sorpresiva._

 _¡Nos leemos!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fire Emblem no son de mi pertenencia. Sólo Janel es de uso personal._

* * *

Las disculpas de Janel ya habían cesado mientras Roy intentaba recuperarse del sueño. Habían despertado en la misma habitación, pero sin ningún recuerdo de haber "visitado" el pasado o haber visto a sus madres respectivas. Janel se disculpó, porque al parecer, algo había fallado. Roy lo creyó una estafa.

\- No importa, ya… - Suspiró - ¿Por qué no vamos afuera? Se verá mal que ninguno de los dos aparezca

\- Claro…

Janel todavía se sentía triste por la decepción de haberle dado a Roy una ilusión que estaba segura, cumpliría. Es cierto que parte de la culpa la tenía Jean por darles algo falso.

Doblaron sus respectivas mantas y dejaron sus almohadas en la cama, cuando gritos y estruendos llamaron su atención de manera alarmante. Fijaron su vista en la ventana, la cual daba a la entrada del castillo, percatándose de que no veían la entrada, observaban un pequeño pueblo.

\- Roy… - Comenzó Janel - ¿Ves lo mismo que yo?

\- ¿No es el pueblo que está al sur…?

\- El mismo…

Regresaron a su consciencia al oír crujidos en la puerta de madera. Ésta comenzó a quebrarse hasta finalmente abrirse antes de romperse por completo.

Un hombre armado con un hacha y con rostro amenazante, entró por la puerta con una sonrisa superior.

\- Bien, pequeños niños… ¡Denme todas sus pertenencias!

Janel retrocedió y Roy se llevó una mano a la espalda donde se encontraba su funda, más la encontró vacía y plana. No llevaba ninguna funda, y por ende, ninguna espada.

\- ¿No oyeron? ¡Sus pertenencias!

Roy debía actuar sin usar algún arma. ¡Fue el líder del ejército! ¡Claro que se le ocurriría algo!

\- ¡Mira! ¡Un caballero de Pherae!

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero todos se habían marchado!

Al mismo tiempo que el bandido se había girado para encargarse del caballero y luego de los niños, Roy lo pateó escaleras abajo alegrándose de la enorme coincidencia.

El bandido rodó y él jaló a Janel a la salida.

\- ¿Esa fue tu grandiosa estrategia?

\- La idea era huir, agradece que había escaleras al frente.

Obviaron que el lugar no era el castillo, si no, una pequeña y humilde posada y ellos durmieron en una de sus habitaciones.

\- ¿Qué significa esto? - Preguntó Roy pisando la cara del bandido recientemente en el suelo para dirigirse a la salida - ¿Dónde estamos?

\- No lo sé – Confesó - ¡Esto jamás había pasado!

Después de asegurarse de que el bandido estaba realmente inconsciente, ambos salieron de la posada encontrando un caos al exterior.

La gente corría despavorida por sus vidas de un punto a otro, algunos, siendo perseguidos por bandidos que alzaban sus hachas mostrando fuerza y provocando temor. Algunos pocos se encontraban reunidos y retenidos en el centro del pueblo, recargados en la pared de la fuente, con manos atadas.

\- ¡Espera! ¡Llévame contigo!

Janel agudizó su audición finamente, reconociendo la joven y femenina voz.

Se giró buscando la voz, impresionada de la joven que era ayudada por un jinete para subir al caballo

\- ¿Jan?

\- ¡Roy! ¡Es mi madre!

Roy se giró con ella, reconociendo al jinete que galopaba hacia la salida trasera de la ciudad. ¡Era Lowen que llevaba a Rebecca! Y…

\- ¡Madre! ¡Espérame!

\- ¡Espera, Jan!

Sin embargo, como Roy creía, uno de los bandidos le detuvo el paso haciendo a Jan retroceder. Roy se puso en modo defensivo, pero no contaba con el bandido que le inmovilizó detrás de él.

Como el resto de pobladores, con manos atadas, de rodillas y pegados a la fuente, perdieron su libertad.

\- Era… mi madre… - Susurró Janel aún sorprendida - ¡Era ella!

\- ¡Silencio, tú! – Habló el bandido - ¡O serás de las primeras!

Janel silenció más por no demostrar su emoción que por el miedo.

Roy observó todo el panorama, reconociendo pocas las viviendas que, en su época, se mantenían de pie. Algunos de los pobladores los reconocía como adultos con más de veinte años, inclusive el acento de los mismos.

Se cuestionaba si era una ilusión o era un verdadero viaje al pasado.

Le emocionaba la idea de formar parte del pasado, ¡Podría ver a su padre una vez más! Y… conocer a su madre.

\- ¿Por qué el jefe tarda tanto? – Preguntó uno de los bandidos

\- Ya hemos tomado la ciudad – Replicó otro - ¿Qué puede retener al jefe?

La conversación llamó la atención del marqués.

\- Escuché que había caballeros de Pherae merodeando – Explicó otro

\- No es eso posible – Concluyó un cuarto – Los mejores caballeros y algunos otros no estaban. Se supone que se fueron con el marqués

Roy se preguntaba en qué parte de la historia estaba. ¿Era la guerra que Merlinus le mencionó? ¿Es en donde sus padres se conocieron? ¿Y quién era ese marqués que mencionaba? ¿Su…abuelo?

Largos minutos pasaron, casi una hora y los bandidos comenzaron a exasperarse.

\- ¡Suficiente! – Gritó uno de ellos levantando su hacha dirigiéndola hacia Roy - ¡Hagamos esto! Y tú, niño… Serás el primero. Aún no olvido el empujón que me diste.

\- Ah, así que yo te empujé a ti

\- ¡Y me pisaste!

\- No recuerdo.

Janel sonrió de lado al ver la distracción de Roy, algo había visto para que el bandido retrasara sus acciones.

\- ¡¿Cómo no lo recuerdas?! ¡Me ha dolido!

\- No recuerdo rostros tan feos

\- ¡¿Feos?! – Al parecer, realmente se había ofendido - ¡Yo no soy feo!

\- Eres parte de los bandidos, eso te hace automáticamente feo.

Janel rió junto con algunos pobladores.

\- ¡Suficiente! ¡Quedarás mejor con esta hacha en tu rostro!

Levantó su hacha imitando un ataque, sin embargo, la soltó, y en segundos, él cayó al suelo con una jabalina clavada en la espalda.

\- ¡Su jefe ha caído! – Anunció una masculina voz

Al ver a su compañero y al hombre junto con su pequeño ejército, el resto de bandidos comenzaron a huir hacia la salida trasera. En poco tiempo, la mayoría de ellos fueron atrapados en su intento.

\- ¡Roy! Él es…

\- ¡Lord Eliwood! ¡Hemos atrapado a la mayoría de bandidos! Algunos soldados han salido en búsqueda de los demás.

\- De acuerdo, denles el castigo adecuado y suelten a los pobladores

\- Así será

Roy mantenía su vista en el hombre pelirojo de larga capa y elegante vestiduras, quien se encontraba hablando con la madre de su mejor amigo, Rebecca. Uno de los soldados le quitó la soga de las manos y en un instintito, se dirigió corriendo hacia donde el mayor se encontraba.

\- ¡Roy!

Janel le imitó cuando deshicieron su prisión.

Escondidos detrás de una pared, asomando sus cabezas ligeramente, comenzaron a escuchar su conversación.

Roy quería salir de ahí y abrazar a su padre como era su deseo, pero sabía que no podía, no aún; En cambio Janel, sólo con ver a su madre le bastaba.

\- Ah, tú has de ser Lord Eliwood, ¿No? – Comenzó el hombre con bigote – Muchas gracias por acudir en nuestra ayuda

\- No hay de qué – Respondió – Proteger a los súbditos es tarea de los nobles.

\- Ojalá fuera verdad, mi señor.

Roy y Janel se miraron de reojo ante la voz preocupada y melancólica del magistrado.

El hombre les dio un ademán de seguirles dentro de la vivienda para seguir con su conversación de manera más cómoda.

Para no perderles la pista, ambos corrieron hacia la ventana agachándose de paso y, tras asegurarse de no ser vistos, se levantaron ligeramente para ver y oír la situación. Rebecca les sirvió té a Eliwood y a la mujer que le acompañaba, Mark. Marcus se quedó en la puerta, negando con amabilidad el té.

\- El pueblo de Lahus no conoce tal protección. El marqués, Lord Darin, está demasiado ocupado con la guerra. Desatiende todas las quejas debidas a bandidos y ladrones

\- ¿Ocupado con la guerra? ¿Seguro? – Eliwood preguntó con extrañeza

\- No miento, mi señor – Siguió explicando el magistrado – Mi hermano vivió el Lahus hasta hace unos días. Incendiaron su casa y no tuvo más remedio que huir hasta aquí. Según dice, Lahus podría entrar en guerra cualquier día. Es lo que habla todo el mundo en Lahus

Marcus dio un paso al frente llamando la atención.

\- Lord Eliwood, si eso es cierto, la situación es grave – Comenzó – Si el marqués de Lahus se prepara para la guerra… Es probable que su objetivo sea otro territorio lyciano. Quizá esto tenga relación con la desaparición de Lord Elbert

\- ¿El abuelo desapareció?

Ante su susurro de sorpresa e indignación, Mark giró la cabeza hacia la ventana, no sin antes darles tiempo a los jóvenes de esconderse nuevamente. En segundos, volvieron a su posición, Roy, recibiendo una mirada de regaño por parte de Janel.

\- ¿Mi padre y el marqués de Lahus? Parece una pista frágil, pero no tenemos nada más – Se levantó dejando el té en la mesita – Vayamos a Lahus. Hay mucho que investigar.

Al verlos despedirse del magistrado y su hija, Roy y Janel se escondieron en la pared cercana intentando no ser vistos una vez más.

Disimulando desinterés, les siguieron hasta la entrada del pueblo, donde sus respectivos familiares parecían despedirse. El pequeño ejército estaba listo para marchar.

\- Gracias por tus consejos, Mark – Comenzó Eliwood - ¿A dónde irás ahora? Si no tienes ningún destino, quizá podrías viajar con nosotros. Nuestro grupo es pequeño y nuestra misión clara: Encontrar a mi padre.

Toda era una historia nueva para Roy, quería saber más, de cómo la búsqueda de su abuelo, terminó con la invocación de dragones -Según Merlinus-

\- No sé a dónde nos llevará nuestro camino, pero… sería más fuerte si nos acompañas. ¿Viajarás con nosotros?

Roy notó cierto sonrojo de vergüenza y emoción en las mejillas de la estratega, era obvia su respuesta.

Con un asentimiento de cabeza frenético, aceptó.

\- ¡Estupendo! ¡Gracias! – Habló en alto con sincera emoción – Espero que no te demos motivos para arrepentirte

Ella rió complacida.

Mientras Eliwood le presentaba a Mark el grupo, o parte de ellos, Rebecca salió corriendo para darles el encuentro antes de que se marchasen.

Roy se mordió el labio inferior.

\- Vamos – Le incitó Janel – Nos van a dejar atrás

\- ¿Ir?

\- ¿Acaso no querías ver a tus padres? ¡Allí está tu padre! No sé cómo, pero realmente estamos en el pasado. Las heridas son reales que duelen, así que no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados.

Ella tenía razón.

\- ¡Bien! Obviamente no deben saber quiénes somos o nuestro futuro será borrado. ¡No podemos objetar en decisiones! Y… ¿Qué más? ¿Qué haré…? ¡Yo no soy de armas! – Comenzó a moverse en círculos – Bueno, mi padre me enseñó a usar una lanza…, pero no sé andar a caballo para ser Jinete y… ¡Ay! ¿Por qué me has pellizcado?

\- Ya se nos ocurrirá algo en el camino, vamos, han comenzado a marchar

Ambos se mandaron una mirada de decisión, aceptando su futuro y las decisiones del pasado. Tan sólo, querían ver a su familia una vez más…

\- Lord, Eliwood… Espere

\- ¿Qué sucede, Mark? – Preguntó Eliwood confundido - ¿Te has arrepentido?

\- ¿Perdón? Oh, no, no, no – Rió avergonzada – Tenemos compañía

Al principio, Eliwood se fijó primeramente en un ataque enemigo, hasta señalar a dónde Mark; Un par de jóvenes corriendo hacia su posición.

\- Los vi cuando hablamos con el magistrado – Explicó ella

\- ¿Tendremos nuevos reclutas?

\- No podemos aceptar a un par de chicos sin experiencia – Comentó Marcus con seriedad

\- ¡Lord Eliwood! – Gritaron su nombre - ¡Espere!

\- ¿Y cómo tendrán experiencia si no les damos una oportunidad? – Contradijo él – Les haré saber que es un viaje largo y tal vez peligroso, no te preocupes.

Eliwood detuvo la marcha de su ejército dándoles el encuentro a la vez al par de jóvenes, Marcus suspiró y Mark rió para acercarse a ambos conociéndoles de paso.

Algo le molestaba a Mark de la plática. ¿Era el enorme parecido entre Roy y Eliwood? Eran imaginaciones suyas, era cierto.

* * *

 _¡Ajá! ¡Actualización! Yo sigo diciendo que ya no subiré más historias, pero pss... Las nuevas resurgen como el fénix, así que mientras actualizo todas (Y la nueva que subiré) esta cuenta tiene para más días._

 _Bueno, aquí traigo un nuevo cap con "escenas detrás de la pantalla". Muchos esperaban a Mark hombre (Pues no! Era mujer (?)), si a alguno le interesa algún oneshot en específico con esta temática (O sea, con Janel), yo no tengo problemas con hacerlo. Sin más, me retiro por ahora._

 _¡Hasta el próximo!_


End file.
